


Promised to the Uchiha

by lightingmist95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, First Love, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Mystery, Painful Sex, Rape, Revenge, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaru Day, Sexual Content, Slash, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightingmist95/pseuds/lightingmist95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan is finally ready to marry his arranged spouse, but Naruto has discovered what a playboy he really is! NOW Naruto is determined to get out of their wedding, so he pretends he is no longer a virgin. but then Sasuke discovers the truth...<br/>Sasunaru, Mystery, rape, Kibahina and later mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like it and let me know what you guys think.  
> I'll apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
>  

Chapter 1

The man silhouetted against the shuttered window was not known as the white lion of the Desert for nothing.

His skin glowed with tawny good health and his black raven heir was as thick as an ebony mane. The magnificence of his honed, muscular body that left countless women sighing with wistful longing and the air around him is grace and stealth.

Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha clan was a man few would have the guts to cross, and consequently his mood was usually as lazily unperturbed as a lion who was master and king of all he surveyed.

But for now his blacker than night eyes glittered with icy displeasure.

"Repeat yourself, Kakashi" Sasuke commanded, his deep voice as tightly controlled as a coiled whip.

Sasuke's manservant swallowed nervously.

"Forgive me, Mr Uchiha, there are...er rumours that are sweeping around Konoha and out side of Konoha."

Pair of thin black eyebrows were raised as if to ask ' You dear to speak to me about rumours?' Kakashi understood that he knew Sasuke doesn't like talking about rumours, so he decided to get straight to the point other wise the young Uchiha will have his head.

" The rumours are about you sir, it's about your relationship with a certain woman who is causing some disquiet." Sasuke raised a brow.

" With Sakura? My friendship with Sakura is nothing new." a friend who has a lot of sexual needs to be meet. But sexual relationships are not meaning full, There were other women before Sakura that doesn't mean that it meant something more than just sexual need.

" Yes sir, I understand that but your people are wondering, now that you have been at the age of marriage for a while now, are you perhaps planning on making her your wife!"

Sasuke swore in many language that he had learnt over the years, " Are my people mad? You know which person is promised to me. You do know that I will only have that person!" Sasuke asked with a voice colder than ice and thought of the person who he really wants to make his other half! which made his blood boil with adoration and need.

" Indeed" murmured Kakashi.

" Don't they know that a man has many needs?" Sasuke continued,

" What me and Sakura have has nothing to do with marriage!" his mouth curved

" It's not my destiny to marry a women who are after my looks and frame most importantly money and Sakura is one of them, well she also thinks that she is in love with me while she doesn't know what love is, she is obsessed with me! plus she does not have what I desire the most, therefore she is not the person whom I wish to spend my life with!"

Kakashi looked relived he didn't want Sasuke to make a mistake by choosing Sakura as a wife.

She can be caring but she does not think of anyone above herself, she is selfish and wicked.

"I thought as much Mr Uchiha would you like to let the world know of this and stop all the rumours, are you ready for your marriage Mr Uchiha? ".

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh and turned his face toward the window once more facing the sunlight, letting it to make his skin shine, and closed his eyes 'Was it the right time now?, well I'm ready but what about the other person, is that person ready too?'

Sasuke was fear for his cold manners and how his steely brain works so quickly.

It took him no more than a few second to consider going through with what his family decided when he was a child, and nodded his raven head in answer to the silent question he asked himself.

Kakashi was his most trusted advisor, the rumours most have got worst other wise Kakashi would never dare speak to him about this things. "So be it! I will follow what was decided for me" Sasuke said and opened his closed eyes.

His eyes glittered with a cool acceptance and only the most lingering flash of regret, which was quickly replaced by the heat of sensual expectation.

" I will send for Naruto" he said softly liking how that name came out of his mouth

"The wedding will take place as soon as it can be arranged".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sand country

Inside the wild and wonderful interior of his apartment in the 'Sand country' the telephone began to ring causing Naruto to jumped.

"Can you answer that for me, Kiba?" Naruto called out.

" Yeah sure I got it!."

Naruto. Still wet from the shower walked into the living room with a towel wrapped around his slim waist and another in his hand drying his still wet hair and just as Kiba picked up the receiver...

The moment he saw the look on Kiba's face. A tiny little shivers began to pickle at Naruto's skin.

It was him; Naruto knew it. he wasn't sure how, but he did.

Him.

Tiny beads of sweat broke out on his forehead, until he reminded himself that life has changed. That promise once made could be broken. The bond which had once existed between them had been silently yet inextricably severed.

Surely it was known that one day that man will demand what Naruto once most desired and now most feared.

"Naruto?, yeah sure! he's right here. hold on. I'll get him for you." and Kiba pulled a face as he handed Naruto the phone.

Naruto still trembling, took the receiver from him silently.

" Hello?" Naruto asked as a question.

...

There was a pause.

"Naruto?"

it was him Naruto would have known that voice anywhere, then maybe that's because no other man he knew in the world would speak like that.

That man's voice cold as ice, strong as steel yet somehow its velvet-soft and controlled, its sexy, predatory and distinctly unsettling.

Naruto swallowed, the person he became after all these years of living in the " Sand country" really sorely tempted to say,' Who's that?' but he thought better of it.

To act not to know that man would be to cast a slur on the man's character as well as denting his ego... and everyone in Konoha and outside Konoha knew that Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan had an ego at the size of the world or perhaps the universe itself!.

"Sasuke." Naruto asked cautiously.

He hard Sasuke's terse exclamation in response and knew that he had somehow angered Sasuke, but he decided to over look at " How are you, Sasuke?-" he asked.

" Hn, who answered the phone?" Sasuke shot back coldly at once! Naruto thought of saying ' It's none of your business!' but again thought better of it after all Sasuke assumed that everything was his business and has the right to have absolutely everything he wanted.

" He's a friend of mine, his name is Kiba" Naruto informed him lightly.

Once again there was a moment of silence before Sasuke spoke but only this time there was no hint of softness in his voice it was pure cold, steel and Anger.

" Kiba?" Sasuke repeated

" A man? you have a man in your apartment?"

The irony wasn't lost on Naruto: one rule for Sasuke and another entirely different one for Naruto. But it's better to take this situation with humour for Naruto wasn't able to make Sasuke take simple words as an answer and believe it.

Even in the past long before all Naruto's foolish childish dreams has been crushed underfoot, vanquished by the knowledge of just what kind of man Sasuke was! and what he did!

"I thinks so, I mean as far as I know he is a man!" Naruto joked rather nervously. " Unless he's a master of disguise!"

In his stately study in the Uchiha palace, Sasuke felt the slow burn of anger sizzle into rampant life. "And how long has this Kiba-" he spat the name as if it was poison " been your friend?".

Naruto clenched his fist fighting the need to tell Sasuke that enough was enough! and that he was no longer Sasuke's business therefore he doesn't have to tell him anything.

But Sasuke was a cunning of a raven saying this wouldn't work on him. Naruto also still didn't find out what Sasuke wanted so until than it's better to play the game, and act like as Sasuke would know he would.

" Oh!, I know Kiba for ages now!, but Sasuke did you call to have little chat or is there something in particular you wanted because I'm sure as hell you're not a chatty type".

The 'something particular' Sasuke wanted to do right now is to burst into Naruto's apartment and tear this Kiba from limb to limb, demanding to know just who Kiba was and what was he going with his Naruto...but Sasuke stopped himself from expressing such emotions as jealousy and instead he allowed himself an arrogant smirk.

One thing that Sasuke would believe without a second thought, without any regret was that ' Naruto was pure as pure as the snow that falls on top of the highest mountain of Konoha, that is untouched by everyone because no one is able to reach there. Naruto... his.. His. .only his. his pure Naruto. always will be his.

"I'm displeased!" Sasuke said dangerously "Would you care to explain what his doing there? or do you have a habit of entertaining men in your apartment?"

No Naruto would not care to explain! Sasuke cannot control him!

There was a time Naruto would do anything to make Sasuke believe him, if Sasuke misunderstood him! because there was a time Sasuke was the, man of Naruto's dreams! but now things changed these dreams has turned into nightmares.

Time changed and with time Naruto changed!.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto sighed.

" I think it was a mistake that your father made by letting you go to the 'Sand country' to study" Sasuke stated harshly,

" I disagree!"

Sasuke's brow twisted "You dare to disagree with your Uchiha?" Sasuke questioned mockingly.

"Yes I do, because you are NOT mine, you never were and never will be! " Naruto replied flatly,

Sasuke felt anger boiling his blood.

He wanted to kill someone, anyone to clam down, " How dare you say tha-" but Naruto cut him off.

"Come on now Sasuke do tell me to what pleasure do I owe this phone call. it's such a surprise." Naruto said the last bit truly, it was a surprise, a bad surprise.

Sasuke frowned but he had more to know from Naruto " Where is Hinata?" he asked.

" Oh! so you called to speak to Hinata, sorry Sasuke you will have to call later she is not here at the moment" anger raising again.

"Your father sends Hinata with you so she will look after you yet she left you alone with a man? does she approve of this friend of your with whom your so intimate that he has the right to pick you phone up?" Sasuke spat.

"Oh don't Be so old-fashioned Sasuke!" Naruto said mockingly,

" But I am old-fashioned Naruto, extremely old-fashioned! and you still didn't answer my questions. Does Hinata approves of this friend you have?" Hinata's cousin brother Neji.

And Neji is a friend of this jerk so Naruto can't say that Hinata and Kiba was in love and they are living in the same roof as man and wife, if Neji finds out that Hinata is in love with a commoner he would kill them both so Naruto decided not to tell him that and said;

" Yes Hinata approves of my very special friend Kiba" Kiba was standing a few feet away from Naruto looked really shocked that they were kind of talking about him from the beginning of their conversation.

Naruto looked at him and smiled kindly and told Sasuke " He's a nice man" But Naruto could feel Sasuke's anger and fear crept through him.

'What did I do this time now?' Naruto thought.

"Was a nice man!" Sasuke corrected coldly.

Now Naruto's fear was out in open " What do you mean by that ?" Naruto asked panicking.

Sasuke gave a short and the almost cruel laugh " Oh I don't mean anything just stating the fact, My sweet Naruto, simply that Kiba and your life in 'Sand' will now become your past" Naruto's eyes was wide with shock and fear.

"I think now its your time to explain yourself Sasuke" Naruto felt as if his heart is about to jump out any moment.

"Can't you guess dobe?" Sasuke's voice deepened he remembered with a sudden ache, the silken golden-blond hair and sparking deep blue eyes also that magically soft sun-kissed skin.

He realised, a pulse beginning to beat at his temple, as he wondered how independent Naruto was in 'Sand ' or how many more 'men' or 'women' friends he had and thought 'I should have stop this long ago! I should have brought Naruto back sooner'

"The time has come Naruto, time for you to become mine once and for all" he told Naruto softly.

Sasuke could sense the heat that went through his body with desire and need to have the blond right next to him. Sasuke embraced his destiny with the passion for all his life.

Naruto would never obey him without asking thousand question.

Naruto's father gave him too much freedom and Sasuke didn't like that like that because Naruto became like a free soul bird and Sasuke was always worried about that, he felt as if Naruto will someday fly away from him to a place where he will not find him, but just for a while he allowed Naruto a little leeway because he knew that very soon he will clip Naruto wings completely.

Naruto felt as if his whole world was crumbling" W..w..wh..what are y..yo..you..you talking about?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes,

" I think you know every well what I am talking about. It's time for you to become my spouse, that's what I'm talking about." Naruto's hand that the held phone trembled.

" Haha that's hardly the most romantic proposal I've ever heard!" Naruto's laughter grew louder as he saw the hysterical look on Kiba's face who was closely listening to the conversation.

"If romance is what you seek from me Naruto than you better take the first plane home" Sasuke instructed sulkily, and he felt his body heat for the opposition was rare enough to excite him!

Romance ha? Naruto doubted Sasuke knew what romance is , and the thought of anything romantic with Sasuke made Naruto feel sick. He wished he could beat Sasuke so much that he will forget about making him he's wife, but Naruto knew he has to be clam and clever about this matter.

"Sasuke you cannot still wish for me to be your spouse." the note of hate in Naruto's voice was clear to heat died as Naruto's opposition begun to irritate him.

Naruto should he happy that he called him to let him know otherwise he would've have send people to get Naruto without a warning.

" It's not a wish, Naruto it's a promise that both our family made and I'm going to keep it no matter what is the cost. Remember this Naruto that I will satisfy your every need as my spouse, and of that you need to have no doubts."

Naruto heard the raw, sexual boast which had deepened in Sasuke's voice, and he shivered for all kinds of reasons most of it he dare not to analyse. Oh yes Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke meant and he didn't have any doubts.

After all Sasuke's power in the bedroom was legendary! but what Sasuke might not know is that relationship is not only about sex there is also a thing called LOVE! which Sasuke will never give for he doesn't know what love is.

" Sasuke I will not become your spouse no matter what you offer!"

There was an icy silence.

"Naruto I think you misunderstood, you don't really have a choice in it. You will be mine and you will come to Konoha immediately. Is that understood? And if you still hesitate, perhaps you wish for me to send someone to go and get you?" Sasuke said dangerously,

Naruto is scared if he doesn't go to Konoha than Sasuke will send someone and if Sasuke sends someone they will find out about Kiba and Hinata and without any question neji will know soon.

"No!" Naruto protested " I will book myself on the first available flight"

Sasuke smirked and said " I will make sure that the first flight is available, and a car will be awaiting for you when you touch down in Konoha, to bring you to the palace"

And the line ended with a click.

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter opens up about why and how Sasuke and Naruto became promised to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters no matter how much I wish I did.
> 
> Warning: Slash, yaoi, BoyxBoy and in the future rating might change to M.
> 
> SasuNaru : Don't like don't read, simple.
> 
> I sincerely apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes please try not to judge me for it .
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think of my writing as it informs me of what the readers thinks and what they want.
> 
> Oh and keep this in mind that this is from Naruto's point of view and not everything that Naruto thinks or says are fact.

Naruto's P/V

 

Naruto put the phone down with his shivering hand. 

His is beautiful blue eyes were as wide as it can get . His whole body trembling with fear, he didn't want to marry Sasuke he didn't want a marriage without love or understanding!

He had thousands, no millions of reasons for not wanting to marry the young Uchiha.

There was a time when he loved Sasuke without the care of anything else and without knowing the consequence that he will face later in the future.

He devoted everything to Sasuke because he knew that someday he will have to marry the young Uchiha without having any choice to refuse, so Naruto wanted to give his whole heart to him which might decrease the possibility of ending up in a unhappy marriage.

But Sasuke, he was just like every other men in 'The Uchiha clan' they all thinks having relationships to satisfy their sexual needs before and after marriage is acceptable, and that it was absolutely alright to cheat on you mate or wives. Their married partner can't say anything about it.

This makes Naruto feel sick.

Sasuke's father probably did the same thing with his wife, now Sasuke was going to do this with him and in the near future if..and only if he has children with the arrogant Uchiha they would do the same thing.

Naruto is not going to let that happen no matter what.

The feelings he once had for Sasuke are now gone!

They don't exists anymore!

Sasuke already cheated on him probably countless of times with countless of women and Naruto knows Sasuke will carry on cheating even after the marriage! 

After all to Sasuke having a wife/spouse is like having something to decorate his bedroom and as the heir of the Uzumaki clan Naruto will never allow anyone to think less of him or treat him as a toy who is to be controlled by an arrogant teme!

He will fight to stop this 'game' that Sasuke calls 'marriage' but the only problem is that he doesn't know how he will fight, will he win against Sasuke because he never even once won any fight or bet he did with Sasuke.

Especially if he has to meet Sasuke in order to do that. Meeting Sasuke is something Naruto isn't prepared to do so, true he said his feeling for Sasuke does not exist anymore but deep down Naruto is well aware how quickly that can change if he were to meet Sasuke. 

Face to face. 

Whole a lot of unwanted feelings will return and hold him back from moving forward.

And lastly get his heart broken again.

Naruto turned to Kiba with sentimental feelings in his heart, who in return was looking at him with concerned eyes, and asked.

" What the hell happened Naruto? You look as if your soul has just left you!" Naruto looked as if he was about to cry! As well as explode with fury.

" Oh Kiba!, that cow his going to trap me what am I going to do ?" Naruto's voice was cracking and was almost in tears, there was nothing cheerful about Naruto's voice which made Kiba's eyes go wide with shock.

'Damn it' with Hinata not being here Kiba did not know what to do. Naruto is good friend of his and seeing Naruto like this didn't set too well on him.

Kiba gulped and gatherd some strength and asked.

" So I was right tha... that was his arrogant highness Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto nodded his head in response. 

Kiba continued " So he finally wants to marry you?" He asked himself rather than asking Naruto.

"You're not going to do it, are you? After hearing everything from you I dont think his right for you, damn Naruto! How did you get yourself in this fucking mess? Naruto explain! Hinata never explained it to me in details" once again Naruto nodded.

Naruto didn't know where to start so he started from the beginning of this ...mess which was two days after his birth.

" You see this thing started on October 18 years ago, just two days after I was born and that time Sasuke was 4 years old. Sasuke's father suggested to my Dad to make their friendship stronger by uniting our two families."

Naruto sighed and continue.

"The Uzumaki clan has special power which allows for the both male and female to bare children's in other words the male's in the Uzumaki clan can get pregnant! that also means I can give birth and as I am the heir of the Uzumaki clan me marrying Sasuke will unite both of our clans." 

Naruto sat down on the sofa while continuing "In other word the friendship between our family will be stronger if sasuke and I were to marry. When I was young and when my Mother was still alive she always told me that I shouldn't like or love anyone other than Sasuke. That he is the only one for me, that he is the right person for me."

Naruto laughed while Kiba just nodded .

" I did as I was told for many years. Sasuke became my whole world and so much more but as time went on I started to realise that Sasuke isn't the one for me and things begun to change. I wondered why my father did this to me I was only 2 days old and I was trapped with the burden of the Uchiha name" 

Naruto took a very long painful breath and shaking his head at the thought that his life was sold off, for such a stupid thing as to unite two families.

His heart had to be broken over and over just to unite two families.

Kiba nodded his head in understanding " So it's a marriage agreement both of your family made where you two don't have a say in it?" Kiba asked curiously, Naruto looked him in the eyes and shaking his head and said with a raging voice ,

"NO! there are few special things I must have in order for SASUKE to marry ME. I must be pleasing in Sasuke's eyes, if Sasuke doesn't feel any attraction toward me then he can refuse to marry me and Sasuke agreeing on marrying me means he think I am attractive."

sigh*

" Well looks is one of the special things, next is I have to marry Sasuke unsuited meaning I have to be a virgin only Sasuke can take my virginity. hahaha isn't this funny Sasuke is allowed to do whatever with other people while I am not allowed to do the same BECAUSE of the fucking Uchiha rules. SASUKE is allowed to refuse me but I am not! This is not fair. I cant even refuse to marry Sasuke because that would cause a huge problem in our clans and also it will be shameful for the Uzumaki clan because Uzumaki clans people never breaks their promise "

Naruto was fuming with anger and Kiba was looking at him with a sad look on his face, over the year he and Naruto became close friends! He sees Naruto as his brother,he didn't want Naruto to suffer.

Kiba got up and hugged Naruto not sure how to comfort Naruto so he did the only thing that came to his mind and that was hug and patting on Naruto's back and Naruto started to relax on the dog breath mans chest.

Naruto swallowed twice at the idea that came to his mind, he got away from Kiba and gave Kiba him biggest smile in the whole world and said,

" Kiba I am not marrying that jerk! I think I have a great idea to stop the marriage without causing any problem between the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans friendship and nor will the promised be broken. I don't have much time I have to take a plane to back Konoha soon but before I do that I will need your help Kiba!" Naruto finished breathlessly and Kiba looked dump folded not sure how Naruto character can change to quickly.

Kiba was blinking like a lost child, not sure what Naruto's plan was but whatever it was he will try to help Naruto as much as he can so he said, " Sure Naruto anything for you man! but what your plan ?" Kiba asked curiously,

Naruto kept smiling like a fool and said "I am going to make Sasuke refuse the marriage agreement!" Kiba looked at Naruto as if Naruto gowned a second head " But Naruto I thought you two don't have a choice in it?"

Naruto was shaking his head at Kiba and sighed " Kiba were you listening when I was explaining everything to you, jeez man. When you ask for explanation at least listen carefully! Anyways I don't have the choice to refuse the marriage agreement but Sasuke does and I am going to make him refuse me".

TBC...


	3. Within the lions heart?

Promised to the Uchiha

Chapter 4

~#~(In Konoha)~#~

Sasuke sat on the back of his black limousine, thinking about the complicated matter in his hand which is a very handful blonde.

He wasn't able to get that blue-eyed blond Naruto out of his head ever since when they last spoke, after all these years they will meet once again and this time Naruto will be his forever.

Naruto will be his and will stay in a place where he can reach out and touch the blond whenever he want to do so.

Sasuke will never say it out loud but Naruto's blond hair always reminded him of the sun, it reminded him of the brighter side in life, it was like a ray of hope that filled his heart. Sasuke was really looking forward on seeing that blond hair and sparkling blue eyes of Naruto's.

Naruto was the sunshine that can unfreeze his frozen heart.

Being an Uchiha comes with a heavy burden, it tarnish ones soul! Maybe thats what happened to his mother, a lovely pure sliver lady turned into a turnished cold hearted monster.

The thought of his mother left bitter taste in his mouth. 

Sasuke on his way to visit Sakura to the house which Sakura requested for him to buy her so she could spent some alone time with him, to him it was his Stress reliving place, nothing more or less, to him it was as simple as that.

A place to relive stress.

His heart was somewhere far from this place.

When Sasuke reached he walk toward the house his bodyguard's following him closely," You may leave now." Sasuke instructed .

" but Mr, Uchiha-" one of the guard started only to be cut by Sasuke,

"I've been here before without guards I know there is no harm here and I do not want my guards to invade my personal pace. I will make my presence known to you shortly, it wont take long" Sasuke said flatly without any emotion what so ever as he rang the door bell.

He had his own key, but he knew that he shouldn't use it, knowing what he came here to do.

knowing the only door of a house he will ever open using a key would be the house he will share with the one that will complete him more ways than one. Naruto, His Naruto.

The door opened and Sakura stood before him. She had been waiting for him after all he called her and told her he will be coming over, it was as usual! Just for a moment Sasuke's mouth tightened at the thought of how Sakura would react if he were to proposed to her.

She would be jumping with joy and lust screaming yes and running everywhere, happily accepting his proposal.

But then he thought of how Naruto reacted; scared, terrified, disgusted and not willing as if it was the most insulting thing that anyone has ever said or asked to Naruto!

Every time he thought of Naruto's reaction about the marriage filled Sasuke with slow burns of anger with the lingering stabbing pain where his hear was.

" Oh my darling Sasuke! I'm so happy that you came it's almost been 3 week, where have you been? were you really that busy that you didn't have time for me?" Sakura said as she moved toward Sasuke, her perfume surrounding him giving him a headache

'It seems Sakura doesn't know that there is something called as too much perfume' Sasuke thought as Sakura held her arms out to embrace him.

But he took a step back and shook his head, making her shrugged with disappointment and followed him questioningly as he walked past her.

He watched her for a while she was beautiful but selfish like all the other women he had known and been with, to him Sakura was only a bit different from the other women, because she was also an old friend and had a tiny bit of sincere feelings but she still wasn't what he wants or needs and he knows all to well that she'll never be what he want's.

" Want a drink, darling? or shall I run you a bath? Sakura murmured in a sexy way which always made him feel sick, in the past he would've done both. Or neither. He might have just ripped her expensive dress from her body just so he can leave this place as soon as possible and she would've willingly opened her thigh eagerly for him! thinking/believing that he was eager to have her.

But No more! he wants to put an end to all this! Naruto will be here soon and their wedding preparation will start.

And he will be only Naruto! And Naruto will be only his.

This thing with Sakura has been gone for too long this will need to stop so he can fully accept Naruto. He didn't anymore misunderstanding between him and his people they already misunderstood this meaningless thing as something more. The only meaningful thing in his life is his Usuratonkachi.

He will be very busy for a while plus he has something's that he wants to deal with Naruto about.

Sasuke sighed and said "Sakura I can't stay my car is waiting!", Sakura raised her brows and asked suspiciously " So? it's not like you cared about that before, what's wrong darling? are you feeling okay?"

Sasuke nodded " I am fine Sakura! but there is something that I most tell you"

Sakura knew something's wrong, what ever Sasuke was going to tell her she wont like it she knew it.

She knew it was something she never wanted to hear. Her heart stopped but still managed to ask " What is it darling?" knowing too well that she wasn't ready to hear whatever it was.

"I'm getting married" Sasuke said flatly and was looking at her without any emotions.

Sakura felt as if her world was crushing down and knew that Sasuke didn't care about how she is feeling right now.

"Sasuke you can't do this! you know I love yo-" she started to say only to be cut off by Sasuke.

" Enough Sakura! you knew from the beginning that whatever it is that we have is not going to last long. You insisted that you want this, no strings attached. You and I both knew that I will be marrying someday and it was sure as hell not with you. I'm grateful for the time we spent together but that's just it Sakura, I was just passing my time with you and I told you this from the beginning! ".

Sakura started to sob and said " So what now? you want me to offer my congratulation to you?"

Sasuke smirked " Yes that would nice even thought we are not in that type of relationship anymore you can still be a friend and as a friend you can do that"

Sakura smiled a bit and asked " So who is the lucky person?" trying to hide the burning jealousy that she was feeling inside but he can see it clearly,when so he still answered the question with just a simple name.

"Naruto".

That was the name that always make's Sasuke smile.

"You mean Naruto as in Naruto Uzumaki the heir of the Uzumaki clan who left to study in the Sand country years ago!" she asked and he nodded.

The one whose name you would call out even when we were in bed! She thought bitterly.

He can't believe he told her so much about Naruto, now that he remembers he always use to talk about Naruto when ever he was with Sakura. Because taking about Naruto makes him feel as though Naruto was right beside him.

Sakura was nodding her head as if she was planning something.

" So this Naruto most be very happy about it, I mean who wouldn't be" she said sadly, and Sasuke's mouth tightened again and thought.

'Yes Naruto should have been happy but Naruto's attitude was million miles away from happy and Sasuke wasn't expecting that. But Naruto soon will learn never to resist Sasuke's wishes, very soon indeed'.

Sakura was observing Sasuke closely and asked " So darling let us have our last time together with each other or you can still come to me even after marriage whenever you like, come to me if your spouse can't satisfy you. I am very sure this Naruto wont be able to satisfy you! he's boy. He does not have what women has! This doesn't have to be our last, right? we still can always be together, nothing needs to change!"

With that said she begun to undress, and started to walk to toward Sasuke giving him seducing looks which never worked on him but still she tries.

She came close to him completely naked and now was ready to undress him but this isn't what Sasuke wanted "No, stop that" He said roughly, which made her stop, she was rather shocked.

She moved her fingers around her stomach then to her belly bottom " Are you sure darling?" she asked,

" Yes Sakura I am 100% sure and for you information Naruto never fails at anything. If it is about me being satisfied I will be satisfied with him only being beside me. I wont come to you for anything sexual anymore! Now put your dress back on right now. You disgust me! Do not speak of Naruto like that again!" 

He replied with his cold voice which held so much anger.

'How dare she say that Naruto wont be able to satisfy me' Sasuke thought.

The pinked haired girl looked as if someone had just slapped her cross her, she was tearing up and Sasuke didn't care at all he sighed and said "You can have the house Sakura I don't need it" then he handed her two red rectangular boxes,

"Here! there are two diamond bracelet choose one of them and return the other to Kakashi considered it a both Thank you and goodbye gift" Sakura opened the boxes and was beaming at the bracelets and said " Thank you so much Sasuke they are so beautiful" Sasuke knew she wont refuse it! so he just "Tsk" at her in his head.

"Goodbye Sakura I have a special meeting to attend so I most go" he said that and started to walk toward the door.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun it doesn't have to be like this " Sakura called at him.

"It's over Sakura I'm not changing my mind " she nodded sadly tears running down her cheek knowing that she doesn't have the power to stop Sasuke,

" O-okay darling, g-goodbye but if you ever c-change your mind I will still be here" she said shakily

" It wont come to that Sakura, so goodbye" with that said Sasuke left her standing alone in the house,

Sakura stare at the door through which Sasuke just walked out and said "I am not letting you go so easily Sasuke-kun, I will get you back!"

#~#( In the Sand country)#~#

"Naruto slow down! man your killing me!" Kiba called out to Naruto who was going inside and outside of random stores buying new clothing's which he never liked before!

"Kiba I don't have time remember I have to do this as soon as possible I'm leaving Sand in the evening!" They did this for another two-hour, and now destination was the heir dresser " Naruto why are we here and how is this going to help?" Kiba asked confusingly,

" Well you see Kiba I'm planning on doing things that our evil teme wont like, he is from a very old-fashioned and highly known clan, the people of that clan likes simple things!1 I told you before about the special things that I need to have to marry Sasuke, one of them is looks and I'm planning on changing my looks but that's only the first plan there's more, but right now we are focusing on looks. I already asked Gaara's help and he said he will do anything to help me." Naruto said hurriedly.

Kiba nodded his head like a lost child and asked " So anyways, how many of these plans you have in total?" Naruto turned to looked him and said "Three but there might be more in the future that is if only these three plans fails. Oh! and don't ask about them just yet I'm still planning and finalizing them but for now it's looks" Kiba nodded again and flinched when Naruto clapped his hands together and said,

"Oh I remember the teme hates tattoos and piercing".


	4. The Mischievous Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Promised to the Uchiha

Chapter 4

As Naruto's time near to leave the 'Sand country' Naruto became nervous and a bit scared also begun to question his plan

'Is it going to work ? will I be able to fool Sasuke?, damn! Sasuke can be really scary sometimes, wait did I say sometimes hell Sasuke is scary all the time! his evil, pure evil' Naruto thought while making funny faces without even realizing it.

Hinata who was looking at him with concern and asked,

" N-Naruto-kun are y-you okay?" Naruto turned his head from the front sit and looked at Hinata with a blank face without saying a word because his mind was somewhere else.

Everything was driving him crazy. He started to make faces again, Kiba looked at him with an raised brow and started laughing,

" Naruto have you lost it! don't go mental on us now buddy! otherwise we cant go to the Airport and we are almost here, we might have to go back and take you to a asylum instead hahah, neh? Hinata?" Kiba said thinking this situation was funny.

Naruto came back to the reality because of Kiba's laughter he sighed and said " This is not funny Kiba, what if this doesn't work, if it doesn't then I will never be able to come back to 'Sand'. Man that teme is driving me crazy! I guess he has the license to drive me to crazy after all my dad gave it to him! Why? fuck why would my dad do something like that?"

" I understand how your feeling Naruto, but I think there might be a good reason why your dad did what he did, perhaps you should talk to him once your in Konoha" said Gaara who was taking Naruto to the Airport.

Kiba and Hinata also tugged along to see him off. Hinata wasn't going back with him she was going to stay here for a while.  
Naruto should go fix his problem first then she is going to try to fix her problem with her family, if they both try to do something that their families won't like, everything will become messy so they will do one thing at a time!

Naruto was sitting next to Gaara in the front while Kiba and Hinata were at the back in Gaara's car. Naruto could tell Gaara was angry for some reason so he just nodded to anything that Gaara suggested.

Gaara didn't like this whole marriage thing more importantly he didn't like Naruto's new look even thought Naruto still looked hot as always!... in a different way then usual, he still liked the usual Naruto better.

Gaara was rather angry that Naruto has to do all this because of some unworthy guy. He was extremely angry at this person named Sasuke Uchiha for causing Naruto so much trouble. He doesn't want naruto to leave for a person who doesn't deserve him at all, yes Uchiha does not deserve Naruto at all.

They arrived at the Airport Naruto said his byes to Kiba and Hinata first then he turned to Gaara who was very upset at the fact that Naruto was going to leave and Naruto understood that.

" Well.. so I guess this is it Gaara, its time for me to leave... I will miss you Gaara you know that right?" Naruto said to his best friend who nodded his red-head in relation response .

Gaara gave Naruto a sad smile and grabbed one of Naruto's hand and said " I'm here for you Naruto if you need any help just give me a call and I will come to Konoha as soon as possible and remember to call me and keep me updated on everything, alright?" Naruto laughed lightly and said,

" Yes, yes you better come quickly if I tell you to come after all you are playing a big part in my big plan. But lets hope it doesn't come to that also you should call me often to make sure I'm still alive" Gaara nodded his head and gave Naruto a shy smile which Naruto returned full heartedly.

Naruto gave Gaara a big bear hug in which Gaara felt as if his heart was melting " I'm going to miss you so much Gaara hell I'm already missing you",

Gaara sincerely hoped Naruto will be okay and will come back soon. " I will miss you too Naruto" Gaara not wanting to let Naruto go but he knew he has to.

With all the goodbyes said and done Naruto left not telling anyone that he was really scared to know what's waiting for him in Konoha.

~*~*~*~*In Konoha*~*~*~*~

As SOON as Naruto emerged from the plane the blazing temperature of Konoha hit him, and it was like being punched in the face by a blazing fist.

The flight had been mildly eventful merely for the fact that he was upgraded to first class, and it didn't take a genius to guess who was behind it.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto started to protest, but then his words had tailed away uselessly and he had seen the check-in girl looking at him with ill-disguised curiously, as if wondering 'who in their right mind would object to flying home in unadulterated luxury on Konoha Airlines'.

Kakashi, Sasuke's chief aide, was standing on the Tarmac waiting for Naruto, next to the dark windowed car which bore Uchiha crest. 

Kakashi bowed his head respectfully as Naruto approached. Though not before Naruto saw that knowing gleam in his eyes,  
'HE knows! he know the real purpose of my visit, he knows I have planned something' Naruto thought.

Kakashi looked Naruto from head to toe, Naruto was barely recognizable. In fact at first when he saw Naruto he didn't think it was Naruto until he saw the sun-kissed skin and the outlines of the three markings on each cheek which was well covered with make-ups.

Naruto was wearing a black-skinny jeans, a chest exposing abs very lose neck white-top with a orange hoodie which was covering every single strand of Naruto's heir and also on top of that Naruto was wearing a black blazer plus he had sunglasses on.

Kakashi wondered if Naruto was okay it was very hot yet Naruto was wearing a Top (that barely covered any skin), hoodie and blazer but what he was wondering the most about is why Naruto Had so much make-up on his face.

Kakashi hoped Sasuke will take the changes in Naruto lightly, Kakashi knew Naruto will be trying to make Sasuke angry enough to lose control, Naruto will do things so Sasuke will hate him.

'Which is near to impossible' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi didn't comment on Naruto's looks but Naruto knew Kakashi was curious to 'Why would Naruto go to such length to get out of the marriage. didn't he like Sasuke' Well Kakashi he did like Sasuke but not any more.

" Did you have a pleasant flight?" Kakashi asked after they got inside the car. 

Kakashi wondered 'Why isn't Naruto taking his sunglasses off now that they were in the car or why wasn't he taking the hoodie off his head?' Naruto smirked in his head knowing what exactly Kakashi was thinking.

But then his mind wondered to Sasuke, and to how Sasuke's reaction will be. Naruto sighed and answered Kakashi question,

"I had a wonderful, smooth, and relaxing flight" Naruto wasn't going to start enlightening Kakashi about the nervous churning in his stomach, Naruto knows that Kakashi is expecting Naruto to open up to him and tell him everything but what Kakashi didn't know is that Naruto changed.

Naruto set his mind on what he was about to do, and that is to break his marriage with an asshole.

The Uchiha palace was situated in an isolated spot just outside the main town, with high security after all there has been several assassination attempts on Sasuke's father and Sasuke!.

The car slid smoothly through the vast, ornate gates, guards are everywhere around the palace.

The more the car got in the more scared Naruto feels. As this place is like a prison with all this high security around, Naruto started to shiver at the thought of spending the rest of his life here.

This place made Naruto feel trapped Naruto was used to freedom he loved his new life in 'Sand' and he will do anything in his power to go back.

" The young Mr Uchiha is waiting for you in his private study" said Kakashi " I suggest that we do not keep him waiting"

Suggestion, indeed! it was nothing but a smoothly broached command and Naruto nodded, feeling a little like the sacrificial lamb going to the slaughter.

Naruto walked behind Kakashi climbing the marble staircase with a growing feeling of dread. 

There was a time when Naruto use to like this palace but today it looks nothing more then gilded prison 'Be strong Naruto Uzumaki you have to play this game smartly, you have to out smart Sasuke or else you will be trapped here forever' Naruto thought to himself.

The guard outside Sasuke's study pushed the door open. Kakashi looked at Naruto " Your case will be brought from the car for you and if I know you well Naruto then I'd say you have travelled lightly, right?" asked the masked man with hint of enjoyment in his voice.

Well of course Naruto had packed lightly he wasn't planning on staying! 

Naruto smiled and said " Yes Kakashi very lightly" Kakashi chuckled a bit and said,

" Well Naruto I suggest you be very attentive while playing with hungry lion even though your a cunning and duplicitous fox. " 

That comment froze Naruto. What was he expacting ? Of course Kakashi already analysed everything and got the ramification on point.

" I will have to leave you here now but I will be seeing you soon. Behave, because I'm not sure I will be able to defend yout. " saying that over his shoulder Kakashi left Naruto.

But rather than put him off these words encouraged him and fuelled his confidence to get this done and prove to everyone who licked the ground the Uchiha's walked upon that Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki is not accommodating nor submissive to an Uchiha. 

Because they're all abomination.

Naruto stepped inside and saw Sasuke silhouetted against the window and a long blond heir woman sitting demurely on one of the brocade window seat close by, she looked like a high-born and seemed very familiar to Naruto.

Did Naruto think it will be easy to refuse to marry a man you once loved for so long? A piece of cake? Naruto just forgot what effect Sasuke had on him and Naruto does not want any of the old feelings to resurface but seeing Sasuke made his heart ache.

Naruto trusted him and adored him and he betrayed Naruto in return.

Sasuke heard Naruto enter, but he did not turn. 

Not immediately. Naruto has kept him waiting for two days since the phone call, and now he would make Naruto wait before Naruto could feast his eyes on the stern face of the man to whom he will be joined!

Sasuke felt the first stirrings of desire, but he did not allow his mind or body to linger on such thoughts. First he must dispense his disapproval!

Naruto knew what was expected of him. Reminding himself that to anger Sasuke is his main focus but no too much anger, what Naruto really wants is Sasuke to dislike everything about him to the point where Sasuke cant stand being next to him and will break the marriage agreement.

'Now I have make Sasuke turn around to see me but how? what am I saying all I have to do is call his name mnn but not the name he think I'll say' Naruto thought mischievously.

" Urm... Hello Mr Uchiha it's been a long time " Naruto called out.

Sasuke froze where he stood.

'What did Naruto just call me' Sasuke felt anger burning his blood how dare Naruto to address him like he meant nothing to him.

Sasuke felt like showing Naruto how angry he was and bring Naruto in his right mind to show him what he was to Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

'My future spouse is addressing me by my surname but not just that Naruto never called me by my surname, never' even thought his anger was still there he still managed to clam himself and slowly turned his raven head to face the person for who he had been waiting for two days to meet, to see the sun like golden blond heir and to see that breath taking sparkling blue eyes.

Ready feel the warmth in his heart, in his soul, in his whole body. Ready to feel alive after being frozen from the moment of Naruto's departure from Konoha.

Sasuke froze again as he looked at Naruto, he let his coal-black eyes to look at Naruto from head to toe, NOW his eyes were gleaming with icy intelligence and something else, too. Not anger, no. Anger would be too mild word to describe the emotion which was sizzling its way across the room at Naruto.

Fury. Stark, disguised fury.

Naruto has been expecting, but even Naruto was unprepared for his shivering response to the vision of the formidable Sasuke slanting Naruto a look of total condemnation.

"WHAT have YOU been doing to yourself?" Sasuke hissed at Naruto, like an angry serpent who had been disturbed.


	5. Abhorrent  heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter. Sorry if you don't like it and please keep in mind of the main story line's summary and the warnings.

chapter 5

Promised to the Uchiha

Previous Chapter

Fury. Stark, disguised fury.  
...................

Naruto has been expecting the reaction of rage but even Naruto was unprepared for his shivering response to the vision of the formidable Sasuke slanting Naruto a look of total condemnation.

"WHAT have YOU been doing to yourself?" Sasuke hissed at Naruto, like an angry serpent who had been disturbed.

Naruto inhaled a large amount of air and let his courage guide him.

Naruto lifted his head to meet Sasuke's fury filled gaze "Mr Uchiha what's wrong?" Naruto questioned, with a very credible line in demure confusion.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Again, Sasuke felt the blood heating his veins but this time he had no intention of staying clam! 

For the person who stood before him bore such little resemblance to the Naruto he remembered.

To the Naruto who reminded him of all the positive things that existed. To the Naruto to whom his heart belong, To the Naruto whom he loved unconditionally. To the Naruto who made his world bight with happiness even when the world was crumbling down on his shoulder.

Everything about Naruto was Sasuke's personal heaven, his blue eyes were Sasuke's personal fountain of elixir. Its what keeps him alive, Naruto made him feel immortal, He was Sasuke's cure to all sickness, cure to all pain.

But this Naruto. ...... this Naruto called his Mr. Uchiha like they were strangers and looked nothing like the Naruto who ruled his heart. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto with repugnance as he let his cold and disapproving gaze travel to Naruto's head, where a hoodie was covering the hair that Sasuke desires to see and feel the softness.

Sasuke scowled.

In Sasuke's eyes Naruto looked like a tramp! More mistress than a spouse!

"How dare you come before me so attires?" Sasuke demanded imperiously.

"You don't like my clothes?" Naruto questioned innocently.

Sasuke would like to tear them from Naruto's body! He was fighting the urge to storm across the room and do just that but he have to maintain his anger for they weren't alone they had someone else in the room. 

Sasuke steadied himself with a deep breath.

"You look like a tramp." Sasuke offered, giving voice to his thoughts.

"Hardly," answered Naruto drily "A tramp wouldn't be able to afford the cost of this outfit."

"Not that kind of tramp. I'm talking about the kind of tramp to be found hanging around the back streets of Konoha." Sasuke contradicted icily. 

Hating the bitter after taste the comment brought to his mouth.

" Oh, you mean a prostitute?" Naruto answered helpfully and thought 'I guess Sasuke will know all too well about prostitutes but then again Sasuke has high standard he wouldn't do anything with prostitutes....right?'

Furiously, Sasuke ignored both Naruto's question and expression then asked "Why did you not come to me wearing some decent clothes or maybe a traditional Kimono?"

Naruto groaned 'typical Sasuke Uchiha.'

Naruto sighed broadly and answered his question.

"Because this is the kind of things I'm more used to! It's my style!" Naruto smirked inside, knowing all to well how much Sasuke dislikes changes.

"Why?" Sasuke snarled.

" Dose KIBA like seeing you dress like that?" He spat Kiba's name like it was the most vile word he ever spoke.

Naruto instantly realized that he was straying in the dangerous and uncharted water. 

He cannot allow to bring Kiba or Hinata in this game! Not with their secret.

"Kiba is not the only person I know from Sand, Kiba is simply a good friend." He stated smoothly not wanting to appear desperate to avoid this subject.

" I do not seek his recognition nor do I see the need to impress him" as these words left Naruto mouth Sasuke clenched his fists.

"So you do dress like that in Sand to get attention and impress people" Sasuke spat.

"Look Uchiha I need to rest I travelled a long way so, I should take my leave don't you think?" Naruto asked and high-fived himself for his quick thinking in victory.

Sasuke shook his head. "Oh, no, you don't," Sasuke said grimly. 

"You have kept me waiting too long. You will leave when I tell you to, but for now your refreshment will have to wait! I want you to meet someone"

Sasuke looked toward the blond woman who stood up as Sasuke looked at her.

"This is Miss Ino Yamanaka. I hope you haven't forgotten her, if I remember well you use to attend school with her." 

Ino smiled at Naruto and said "It's been a long time Naruto; it's good to see you again"

'Oh. It's Ino. I knew I saw her somewhere! She changed a lot.' Naruto thought.

He returned the smile in double power.

"Hey Ino it's good to see you too!" He said excitedly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, irritated to see Naruto smile at Ino and talk happily. Naruto acted like he didn't know Sasuke yet he acted so familiar to the girl he knew so little of.

"Naruto from here on Miss Ino will be your personal secretary. She told to do this by both my father and yours, she will help you with what you need as your secretary but the main job our fathers have assigned her with is to make sure we don't do anything that we are not supposed to do before marriage." 

Making Naruto's face turn red with embarrassment, than green as to why would he blash to anything Sasuke says. 

Sasuke was an emotionless monster.

"This means she will look after you until the marriage." Sasuke informed as if Naruto was a 4 years old who needed short and easy sentence to understand anything. 

Naruto hated the word Marriage now and how can his father think he will do anything with the teme! 

He can't even handle the thought of spending his life with this cold hearted cheating bastard but Naruto knew better he has to play nicely, smartly and calmly.

Naruto nodded his head at Sasuke and the movement drew Sasuke's eye and caused another small snarl of irritation.

"Remove your hood and the sunglasses!" Sasuke ordered. 'Do people the Sand country wear sunglasses indoor?' Sasuke thought irritatedly.

This is it; 

This is the big moment of the Plan no: 1. This was also the big sacrifice that Naruto made! 

With one easy movement Naruto took off his sunglass then slowly pulled the hoodie down.

Naruto's heart of pounding intensely, he stares at Sasuke with an expression he prayed was not too defiant.

xxxxxx

Time stopped working.

For a moment Sasuke was speechless. 

If Naruto had suddenly started flying around the study room he could not have been more profoundly shocked.

"But your hair...it's RED so is your eyes, how? why? When?" Sasuke observed in a strangled kind of voice.

Sasuke almost thought he lost the ability to speak.

For one bizarre and crazy moment Naruto thought that Sasuke sounded almost sad and hurt but nerves must have made his imagination work overtime.

When he met the steel of Sasuke's eyes he knew that he must have mistaken. 

'Sasuke and sad huh? as if that's ever going to happen' Naruto thought.

"Yes its red. Do you like it?" Naruto asked lightly and felt the air-conditioning cool his bare-neck.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded hoarsely as he remembered the silken strands of golden-blond and the sparkling deep blue eyes.

A pulse leapt in his groin.

He had imagined running his fingers through the blond soft hair and getting lost in the deep blue eyes on their wedding night, Sasuke had pictured Naruto's hair glowing as the morning sun rays touch it on their first morning as spouse.

"Why didn't you shave your head instead of painting it red? and red eyes? you look like a monster!"Something in Sasuke's criticism made Naruto forget his vow not to anger Sasuke more than necessary.

Sasuke's look of pure censure offended some very elemental emotion deep inside him and the look Sasuke was lancing him made him almost, just almost wish that he could win Sasuke's approval back.

Until Naruto reminded himself of Sakura and all of the others Sasuke might have had a relationship with and thought 'Let them crave Sasuke's approval" and promise to tolerate Sasuke's contempt!

Until the marriage agreement is broken.

It was Naruto's pride as an Uzumaki, which made him drew his chin up and put his shoulders back in haughty query.

The movement caused his exposed chest to push up revealing things that shouldn't be revealed out in the open because he is the future spouse of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto saw the sudden tensing in Sasuke's body and wondered what cause it.

Ino who too scared to comment on anything stayed silent and was looking at both Naruto and Sasuke.

Her hands was busy doing some kind of prayer that Sasuke will not lose his temper to badly. 

Ino did not miss the look of raw, feral hunger which had darkened Sasuke's eyes to pure ebony and the dull flush of color which crept over his arrogantly carved cheekbones.

If a look could be X-rated, then Sasuke had just invented it!

Refusing to be intimidated or tempted by the undisguised sexual hunger which was emanated from Sasuke body, Naruto stared back at him not understanding the look Sasuke was giving him.

"You think I look like a monster?" Naruto challenged softly, Ino who wanted say something but not sure what she was looking at Sasuke nervously but Sasuke paid her no heed. 

She was his father's subject which also made her his subject, who was here to ensure that neither he nor Naruto touched each other.

"Miss Ino you may leave now and wait for Naruto in his room" Sasuke commanded, Ino obeyed him instantly knowing all too well not to anger Sasuke.


	6. Lies within lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto carrys on with his plan to make Sasuke reject him.  
> Also I would like to apologise about the late update as I have been going though a lot. Family drama and with my brother's wedding during near.  
> Anyways I hope you will enjoy this.

Chapter 6

Sasuke gave nod of agreement as Ino obeyed him and left.

"You see? That is the kind of behaviour I am used to, Naruto. The kind of behaviour I expect from you." Sasuke purred mesmerized by Naruto's toned chest and half revelled nipples which were pushing against Naruto's Top.

'He would be responsive, my Naruto, my Dobe. Only mine.' Sasuke thought with a sudden heady rush of elation and power.

Maybe he had always instinctively known that but now he was certain. 

He would make Naruto weep with pleasure in his arms. He would captivate and subdue Naruto until Naruto wanted him and only him, he would tutor Naruto's desire until it matched his own!

Until Naruto knows how much he meant to Sasuke.

" You won't receive that type of behaviour from me," Naruto said instantly. 

"I'm not your subordinate! I have lived on my own for too long to consider that you and I are equals, if I obey you then I would say you have to obey me! If I respect you, you have to respect me! It's give and take, it works both ways."

Naruto replied casually as if Sasuke's killer look mixed with something that looked extremely like hunger didn't bother him at all.

Sasuke stiffened with outrage. "How do you dare to speak like that to your future spouse?" he demanded incredulously.

'I want my Naruto back. The Naruto who trusted me more than anything, the Naruto who loved me unconditionally.' Sasuke thought earnestly. He needed Naruto. He needed him desperately. 

"When we are wedded you will naturally take on the subordinate role of being my spouse! And forget whatever you have learnt on your alone adventure."

Perhaps this is the only way I can have him beside me.

His arrogant boast made Naruto inwardly growl. This wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

In fact, that was the understatement of the year!

Sasuke should be gradually going off the idea of marriage to Naruto by now. Minute by minute, second by second Sasuke's resolve should be weakening. 

Naruto decided to play the equality card a little bit more and cut the sweet talk a little. He ran his finger through his red heir to get Sasuke's attention, in an angry way that is!

"I'm quit pleased with myself" Naruto confined and gave Sasuke a bright smile mistaking Naruto's happiness as one to be his spouse. 

Sasuke's heart swell with happiness.

"It's easy to live alone with no rules or anything. Mostly because there is no Uchiha to hold you back! Ya know what i mean? No damn rules about high born looking professional when going out, I just wear anything I want or maybe not wear anything at all hehe no rules about being a future Uchiha spouse. I mean come on! Why is there such a rule saying Uchiha-to-be are not allowed to go out with wet hair?"

Naruto asked but did not wait for an answer as Sasuke frowned.

"You see Mr. Arrogant, a life without you is so easy and fun why on the earth would I give that up? Ha?" by now Sasuke was sending death glare at Naruto.

Silently demanding for Naruto to shut up at once but this doesn't seems to affect Naruto at all. 

'Stop it Naruto' Sasuke thought hoping Naruto can read his mind as usual and will get this message. Hoping Naruto will understand how much his words were ripping his Teme insides out.

"I love my little alone adventurous life, it's so simple and peaceful. And you Mr. Uchiha. You have no idea how many of the pointless, old fashioned, boring and stupid nerve racking Uchiha rules that I have broken! The most stupid rule which I break most of the time is going to collage with hair still wet from shower. Hahaha so stupid!"

Naruto was laughing alone like a fool in the big study room with a very angry looking Uchiha in front of him.

"Still wet from shower?" Sasuke repeated tightly.

" You go to college with your hair wet?" Naruto supposed that is must be bizarre to a man who had been living isolated from the commoner world to know how busy life isvbut still Sasuke is making it sound like Naruto had committed some kind of sexual deviation.

"Of course! If I'm late I have no time to dry it. Not a big deal really. It's just hair," Naruto replied.

"You did that knowing you... My future spouse is not allowed to show anyone your wet hair but me! You wear these skin revealing things knowing only I'm supposed to see your body that way! Not the whole damn world!" Sasuke asked in a very dangerous tone, to which Naruto has lost his voice.

Naruto stayed silent surprised by his rather sudden outburst given his usual stoic nature.

"Answer me!" Sasuke spat harshly which made Naruto shiver with fear! 

But that would've hurt his Uzumaki pride so he held his head up high looking directly in the black eyes and screamed, "YES!"

Sasuke was amazed at how Naruto can stand up against him while no one else has the guts to do so.

Only Naruto, only my Naruto.

"Well," he began, pausing to rein in his temper "You will not be doing that anymore in the future as you will not be going back to Sand and you will not be going out of Konoha without my permission. I want your hair and eyes back to its own colour immediately without any questions I know you have lots of them!"

Sasuke commanded calmly.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in alarm. This wasn't what Naruto had intended to happen at all! This plan has failed without any doubt, well I guess I just have to use plan no 2.

'Sasuke would be one hell of a jackass and overbearing husband! Worse than in my worst nightmare!' Naruto thought while shivering at the thought.

Naruto had really hoped he wouldn't have to use the plan 2 or B or whatever. 

But he doesn't have any choice. Naruto sigh well now it's time to sweet talk Sasuke again!

Naruto's voice was remarkably steady as he said "But I can't marry you, Sasuke. It... It wouldn't be fair," 

Naruto voice drifted off quietly at the end to make Sasuke believe him. Forcefully using a sad looking face trying to show shame as well.

The black eyes glittered with interest "Oh?"

Naruto swallowed, and his voice was not so steady. "B-because I am no longer fit to be your spouse," Naruto breathed. " You see, I have already taken a lover before you, Sasuke. I am no longer pure. I am not a v-virgin! And therefore I cannot marry you."

TBC...


	7. Seething serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been long. I have some health issues which is why I'm always in and out of hospital. But it's alright I got people I love around me and that's all I could've asked for.
> 
> Thank you for staying with this story for so long. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it .
> 
> Tell me what you think of it :)
> 
> And let me apologies for any errors I don't have a beta.

Promised to the Uchiha

Chapter 7

HELL broke loose.

Sasuke harshly started uttering curses.  
In his rage he begins to shout at Naruto with all the energy he had in his body.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO SUCH THING, HA!? KNOWING ALL TOO WELL THAT YOU BELONG TO ME AND ME ALONE!" 

Sasuke used all the language he had learn over the years to make sure Naruto gets the message home, loud and clear.

Sasuke strode over to Naruto. His face a livid picture of dark fury and eyes were now blood red. 

The door opened and reviled a very concern looking Kakashi!

Kakashi looked at both Naruto and Sasuke.

It didn't take him long to realized Naruto has done something way too out of the hand which brought the darker side of Sasuke Uchiha out and instantly knew Naruto would need some help.

Naruto sighed and thanked god that Kakashi came in now at this moment.

He was 100% sure that Kakashi will save him from the evil man that stood before him. So sure that Kakashi will take him away from the very aggrieved and displeased Sasuke! (Shivers)

Naruto could not stop the rippling shivers from going down his spine. The last thing he wanted was to appear weak in front of this distasteful being called Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi gulped before starting very cautiously not wanting to displeased Sasuke any further " Mr. Uchiha may i ask what happ-"

"SILENCE! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW HATAKE!" 

Sasuke screamed at Kakashi with venom that could instantly kill, who jumped in alarm knowing too well that he will not be able to control Sasuke now. but he would have to try for Naruto's sake!

Stupid kids. They always get his ass dragged into things he didn't want to pay any ducking attention to. All he wanted to do was read his Icha Icha paradise in peace. Now was that too much to ask for?

"Alright Mr. Uchiha I will be going. Perhaps I should also take Mr. Uzumaki with me, after all he had a long journey. He must be tired."

Kakashi offered to which Naruto nodded his head very eagerly. 

'Yes you're the best Kakashi. I will ask Jiraiya to give you a copy of his new book before publishing it , if you can get me out of this mess.'  
Naruto thought.

"KAKASHI GET OUT RIGHT NOW! I HAVE SOME… business with Naruto so he will stay- RIGHT HERE! Do not make me repeat myself again! OUT, OUT!" Sasukemail fumed breathing heavily.

Kakashi understood that he cannot do anything else. 

He knew he had to leave, he knew if he did not do what Sasuke has asked of him then he will be as good as dead! 

So he decided to leave Naruto and Naruto's stupid head in Sasuke's mercy.

He nodded his head at both Naruto and Sasuke before closing the door as he left 'Guess it will be okay. Sasuke wouldn't really harm Naruto .......?' Thought Kakashi. 

Naruto stood still with eyes as wide as a dinner plate 'I am so doomed, Kami (god) do you hate me that much? What did I ever do to you?'

Feeling of dread slowly made their way in to Naruto''s stomach as he looked at the seething serpent before him.

Sasuke's rage was so potent that he felt consumed by it, as if it had invaded his very blood.

But alongside that rage came the desire to beat his fist uselessly against the wall. Naruto. His Naruto. His Naruto in bed with someone, Someone other then him!

He wants to kill whoever that dared to touch the one who belongs to him and then he wants to kill Naruto for letting someone to take his innocence away.  
The innocence that Sasuke treasured. Which Sasuke has been longing to make his yet he feared Naruto may change. 

Hate. Rage. Betrayal. Fury 

And just like that, as if it meant nothing. Nothing at all for Naruto to give it away to someone that wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke who cared for him, waited for him. Sasuke to whom he was the sun and moon. It meant nothing to Naruto!

Sasuke stepped dangerously closer to Naruto and all but demanded. 

"I want his name!"

Naruto felt the sweat rolling down the back of his neck. 'Shot. Shit I can't back out now . Can't let Sasuke see me at my weakest. Have to Get it together, I'm a Uzumaki after all.'

"Well, you can't have it!" Naruto replied as he backed away from Sasuke creating some distance between them. But one look at Sasuke's eyes froze Naruto. 

He was only starting to man up to deal with Sasuke but now everything went dreadfully silent.

He could see the menacing black aura emanating from Sasuke threatening to consume everything.

Sasuke started walking toward Naruto as Naruto walked backward trying to get as far away from Sasuke as possible, however Sasuke wasn't having any of that.

He grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders and pushed him against the nearest wall. If Naruto thought that he had seen contempt in Sasuke's face before, then he was absolutely wrong.  
The look Sasuke had right now was the real thing!

Sasuke's contempt is strong enough to set the whole world on fire but for now it's only Naruto who's going to burn. Thank god for that.

Naruto forced his stumbling words out with much difficulty.

"S-Sasuke, I realize that this means you can't marry me- or won't want to marry me and I'm sorry if it's ruined all of your plans. But I think the best thing for me to do right now would be is to take a plane straight back to San-"

"Silence!" Sasuke thundered. Cutting across Naruto's babble with the gunfire shot of his voice. Sasuke controlled his breathing. Eyes narrowed on Naruto''s.

He doesn't remember ever feeling quite so outraged before. Nor so shocked. With all his will power he banished the disturbing vision of Naruto laying naked and entangled with another man from his mind.

The black eyes narrowed furthermore as he questioned softly "Was it Kiba?"

That name sounded so loud in the quiet study room.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No!" he gasped.

Sasuke nodded. 'Naruto's reaction was too instant to be a lie.' he thought. 

He knew Naruto didn't lie about the person not being Kiba as his instinct told him. "Then who?" he pursued, with deadly intend while he still had Naruto pinned against the wall.

Naruto shook his head while he tried to free himself from Sasuke's grasp. "Sasuke, I should go," Naruto half begged desperately.

Sasuke sighed knowing that he would not be able to get anything out of Naruto now 'stubborn dobe'. However later he will.  
After all his an Uchiha, nothing can stay hidden from an Uchiha.

"Not yet," Sasuke said very calmly as he released Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto realised thing's will not go the way he would've liked either will things be as easy as he thought well he already realised that when his first plan failed, Naruto really believed his plan was brilliant, he still does. It's just the Uchiha''s are hard headed. 

The next thing Sasuke said startled Naruto,

"It will be disrespectful to the elder members of the families if you do not greet them while you are in Konoha after so long. Do you not think you're father would be pained if he knows you've left without meeting him?" Sasuke murmured.

"And you really need to freshen up before you do so. Don't you?"

His eyes swept over Naruto disparagingly.

"I still insist on getting you're hair and eyes back to its original state. I will ask Miss Ino to prepare everything."

Was Sasuke really letting Naruto go so easily? Just like that ?

Naruto sighed with relief yet somewhere inside his heart he felt a bit sad that Sasuke didn't care if he stayed or not.

That Sasuke claim of love was so depthless. 

But than Naruto realised that he let Sasuke off the hook, now Sasuke could continue his playboy activities to his heart's content without the prospect of a jealous spouse watching his every move.

Naruto once again meet the coldness of Sasuke's eyes, Naruto's tongue snaked out in a vain attempt to moisten his dry lips.

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes darken in response.

Naruto blinked 'what did I do now?' but anyhow he doesn't want know anything about anything anymore he just want to get out of Konoha as soon as possible.

It has been a hectic day right now all he wants to do is take a bath, then call Gaara and Hinata tell them about what happened or else they will worry.

"Urmm... I think I'm going to take the offer to get freshened up" Naruto said as he tried to avoid looking at Sasuke.

"I would bathe and change and then I will be gone from your life forever."

Sasuke's lips went upward. a smile? A cruel smile or was it smirk?

How naïve Naruto was if he thought that he could just drop a bombshell like that and simply walk away from the devastation he had caused.

Sasuke merely nodded his head letting Naruto believe what he wanted.

"Hn, Very well, Naruto. I'm sure Kakashi is outside waiting and is very worried wondering what's going on in here. Ask him and he will show you to your room."

Naruto smiled nervously and thought, 'Yup ... i was right Sasuke hasn't changed! he is still so old fashioned as the rest of the Uchiha's'

Since he is letting Naruto go because he is no longer a virgin. After Naruto told him that he had broken a very important rule as Sasuke's future spouse, all declaration's of love and need went out the door.

Naruto wished Sasuke will be happy in the future, and will find a person who will make him happy and that Sasuke will accept that person whole heartedly and not cheat on them and will love and cherish that person forever.

But as he thought that he felt a bit of lingering feeling of emptiness inside.

As Naruto was leaving Sasuke observed his retreating back closely, he couldn't believe that his Naruto, the Naruto he always believed was pure and innocent, was no longer as!

His pure Naruto had taken a lover before him! His innocent Naruto had let someone else touch his skin the way Sasuke always dreamed of doing! His pure Naruto had let someone else mark him as theirs! His Naruto in a bed with another man... someone other than him ... and that man had taken his Naruto's purity! His Naruto's virginity which was supposed to be his. The Sasuke Uchiha''s.

By the time Naruto left Sasuke's rage crossed all restraints. It was uncontrollable! 

He would not control it anymore, all his life he acted as if what Naruto does didn't effect him. But in reality it always has!  
Naruto was His heart. Naruto was his home.

He was a Uchiha and Uchihas don't feel emotion such as jealously. 

Uchihas always get what they want, yet he couldn't, he couldn't get the one thing he desired the most.

Sasuke pounced his fist into the wall repeatedly, then stormed over the study room and kicked the table to the floor!

'Naruto you little brainless idiot'

The guards outside could hear all the banging noises they tried to get inside but Sasuke ordered them not to.

They were too terrified and did what they were told, they did not want to go inside and face the wrath of Sasuke Uchiha's anger.

' Brainless stupid Uzumaki'

After about 40 minute the study room was unrecognizable, everything was broken! Including the window. Sasuke was now standing in the middle of the room breathing heavily...

But he suddenly falls to his knee and with a determined look on his face he said "You stupid Dobe. How could you do this. How could you break the rule as my future spouse! Did the thought of me even crossed you're mind? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there. The next chapter will be very..... err  
> ........ interesting .  
> I will try to update as soon as possible.  
> Till than comment and let me know if you liked it.


End file.
